This is madness!
by redfox-9
Summary: When things go downhill really fast, what can you do? Change everything, naturally! This is why Harry finds himself involved in the craziest plan he had ever heard, but what can you expect when a Marauder thought of it? Time-travel. Slash. AU. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**\- CHAPTER ONE -**

The graduation ceremony had just ended and Harry found himself in front of the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office. He wasn't surprised when he received a note that morning requesting a meeting with the man just after the ceremony. He supposed that the headmaster wanted to know what were his plans for the future or discuss with him about the current war.

When Fudge, the minister at the time, didn't acknowledge Voldemort's return after the third task of the Triwizard Tournament in Harry's fourth year, the Dark Lord kept a low profile, until a year later Harry and his friends stopped the Death Eaters from obtaining the prophecy in the Ministry and Voldemort himself appeared in all his glory in the hall for all to see. From that day raids and killings were daily occurrence and people, magical and not, lived in fear of being the next victims.

Naturally, Fudge didn't last long after the fiasco at the Ministry and was replaced by Scrimgeour, who was the head of the Auror Department when he was elected minister. The man didn't wast time and tried his best to stop and capture the Death Eaters, shipping them to Azkaban after a long interrogation and a brief trial, since nobody wanted to repeat the mistake made with Sirius Black who was proclaimed innocent of all the crimes accused only after his death. Harry often thought that he would have gladly approved of a minister as Scrimgeour, if not for the fact that many of the people sent to Azkaban were clearly innocent. Who would believe that Tom, the barkeeper of the Leaky Cauldron, was a Death Eater? Nevertheless he was accused and found guilty, after the interrogation, of being one just because he rent a room to a man marked. Or would you prefer to talk of Florian Fortesque? Harry had met the man during his stay at the Leaky Cauldron in his third year and he was completely sure that the man was everything but a supporter of Voldemort, but the minister and the aurors thought differently and now Mr Fortesque was keeping company to Tom in the next cell.

Harry shook his head sadly at those thoughts and decided it was better to not ruin his graduation by thinking of ministers and Death Eaters, so he spoke the password, another strange sweet, to the gargoyle who let him pass. He didn't bother by knocking at the door since he knew the headmaster was already informed of his presence. As if proving him right, he had yet to enter in the office when he was welcomed by the headmaster.

"Harry, my boy. Come in and sit down. Would you like a cup of tea or better a lemon drop?"

"No, thank you, headmaster. I've just eaten at the feast", Harry replied as he sat down. "Did you need me for something?"

"Oh, yes yes. I must congratulate with you for your graduation, you did well, my boy".

"Thank you", Harry blushed, not really used to compliments because of his life with the Dursleys.

"You're welcome", Dumbledore smiled. "I called you here now because I know you've made plans for your future", he hinted.

"Yes, I thought of staying at Grimmauld Place with Tonks and Remus until I find a new and well warded place for myself. Tonks is due soon and she and Remus wanted me there when the baby arrives since they made me his godfather and I'm excited to be present".

Remus and Tonks had married the year after Sirius' death and Harry had been Remus' best man at the wedding. Two months later they announced that Tonks was pregnant and asked him to be the baby's godfather. In the beginning, Harry refused saying that he was too young to be a good parent and that he was a first target for all Death Eaters and Voldemort's himself wanted his death, but they weren't discouraged and in the end Harry accepted the role with a happy smile.

"So I heard, my boy. However I remind you of the protection given to you at your aunt's house . I must insist you return there this summer for a few weeks. The wards will go down at your next birthday. It's in your best interest. I'm sure you agree with me in this, so I already prepared a portkey for you", the headmaster announced as he motioned to Harry to take the quill transmuted in portkey on his desk.

However Harry didn't move. "Sorry, headmaster, but I won't go there again. It's awful there for me and I already made other plans for the summer", he counteracted.

The headmaster sighed in disappointment, knowing very well that now that the boy was of age he couldn't order him like before. Instead he decided to pass to other matters, hoping to have more luck there.

"Very well, my boy. I'm sad about your decision, but you're an adult now. Let's talk about something else instead", he changed the topic. Harry became more wary at his too easy victory about his summer arrangements. He had a very bad feeling about the incoming conversation.

"How are Tonks and Remus?"

"They're fine and happy, headmaster. Tonks was complaining in a letter the other day about her awful mood swings. She wants the baby already born, she said she's tired of waiting for him", Harry chuckled at the memory while he eyed suspiciously the man in front of him, waiting for the blow he was sure was coming. He was proved right a second time.

"The birth of a baby is a very happy occasion in dark times like these. It brings hope of a better future. Just like weddings do", the headmaster said with twinkling eyes and Harry felt cold shivers running down his back. "I talked with Molly recently and she was so extremely excited that it perked my curiosity and I had to ask her the reason. She confided to me, without saying names, that it was almost sure that such a happy occasion will happen soon according to her source and she was already thinking of the preparations. Do you know anything about it?", he asked but Harry was too pale and shocked to hear the question and the headmaster had to repeat it three times before Harry noticed it.

"I have no idea of what she talked about", he managed to say. "Maybe she was speaking of Bill and Fleur, they've been engaged for a long time and maybe they're taking now the next step", he continued with more decision; if to convince more himself than the headmaster he wasn't entirely sure. He didn't dare think that it could have been somebody else's wedding they were talking about.

He knew his relationship with Ginny was common knowledge and that everybody expected them to marry one day or the other, but he wasn't even eighteen for Merlin's sake! He was too young and no discussion. He deliberately forgot all the times that Ginny talked about how she wanted her wedding to be or that she didn't mind being a very young wife. However he had started having doubts about their relationship lately. She had become too clingy and insistent that he spent time with her alone, even when she knew he was concentrated on the exams. That had caused one big fight between them, but then Hermione spoke to the girl after what Ginny behaved like nothing had happened and Harry was too tired to demand an apology from her, so everything returned as before the fight.

"Yes, yes", the headmaster replied, the twinkle in his eyes dimmed. "For a moment I thought... but never mind. Just know, my boy, that weddings give hope to the few people near the couple, but that the wedding of a famous and well cared person brings hope to many".

And there the hint was not so hidden, Harry thought as he became a little paler at the idea suggested. Why couldn't he live his life without outside interference? Who decided that he had to think how other people would react to every little thing he did or said? With what rights others meddled with his life so shamelessly? When would come his turn to decide for himself?

He took a deep breath and counted from ten to zero to calm himself and not explode in anger a second time in that office.

Maybe breaking up definitely with Ginny would be the best idea after all, better her angry brothers than all the pressure from friends and strangers alike and his unwanted wedding behind the door.

"But let's not talk about this any more, my boy", the headmaster continued effectively cutting Harry's thoughts and changing the topic again. "I know for a fact that you did very well in your N.E.W.T., have you already decided on a job? Minerva said you thought of becoming an auror after school, if you need I can send a letter of recommendation to the Head auror, he has been a dear student of mine. I'm sure they would be happy to have you among them, and you will be able to help many. You always wanted to be on the line, fighting Voldemort and by being an auror you will have the training required to fight and be where you are needed the most. The minister has already agreed and he told me you can start the training already this summer skipping the entrance texts. The training will start the first of August. Isn't it wonderful? I wanted to be the one to inform you of this happy news", he announced.

For the second time that day, Harry was too shocked to reply promptly. He thanked the headmaster in a daze and almost missed the invite extended to him of being a part of the Order of the Phoenix to what he answered saying that for a decision so important he needed a little more time. The headmaster agreed even if his tone expressed his disappointment clearly. After that, Harry excused himself and left.

* * *

"A knut for your thoughts", Remus said as he entered the room.

Harry was staring out of the window with the front touching the cold glass, his eyes not seeing anything outside. He had been in that position for hours already so Remus decided to step in and help his cub.

"They're not worth it", the dark-haired boy replied.

"You more than are, so spill out. It helps saying out loud to somebody what troubles you, and I'm a good listener if I say so myself", Remus encouraged.

"Very well, then", Harry said and recounted his conversation with the headmaster voicing his doubts. "So, what do you think I must do?", he asked in the end.

"Whatever you want, cub. You are an adult and nobody can dictate your life. You are free to decide what you want to do".

"That may be so, but what about what other people expect of me? I don't want to disappoint everyone, Remy. On the other hand I can't see myself happy with marring Ginny or by being an auror when I dislike the way the Ministry is run. And let's not talk about the Order! They use only stunners, STUNNERS, against killing curses and worse! It's crazy! How can we win the war like this?", he vented.

"I agree with you, Prongslet. I'm not happy with how the Order fight the Death Eaters, it's like using a glass of water to extinguish a whole house on fire".

"Then why don't you leave? You'll be a father soon and I don't want your son to grow without his parents. I know what it's like", Harry interrupted.

"It's the only thing I can do for this war. Yesterday the Wizengamot had approved another law against dark creatures that prevent them from having a job, in the muggle world also. They said we're too dangerous to be let near 'normal' people-".

"But that's outrageous! It's not true! Why didn't Dumbledore stop this law? He has the power to do so", Harry exclaimed.

"He came here yesterday evening to talk about this. He apologized for the situation I'm in, but thinks the law has some merit. He explained that not all creatures are as me and they can endanger unknowing muggles. He said that now wizards live in constant fear and they are prone to react badly in front of danger. This law, he said, will protect both; wizard from bad tempered creatures and creatures from scared wizards".

"I can't believe it. He proclaims he want equal rights for all and then approve of such a law! It doesn't make any sense!", Harry replied. " I hope you showed him where the door is".

Remus chuckled. "Tonks beat me to it, then she threw a real tantrum and it took me a while to calm her down".

"Good", Harry smiled at the picture, only to wear a serious expression the next moment. "You know, I don't think that even if we win this war it will change something. I mean, look. The laws against creatures are proposed by light people, so they will remain even after the war. Many families have been destroyed completely, muggles are starting to notice strange things and it won't take long before they discover us and attack us for all the destruction we brought to them".

"I heard they have some powerful weapons".

"Yes", Harry confirmed. "They have things called bombs that can destroy everything, buildings and people, for meters in the blink of an eye. They're scary. I'm not so surprised purebloods and Voldemort want them gone, but killing them isn't the solution".

"This war is destroying our world. If we win it or not I don't think there will be a future for us", Remus replied. "If only we could start anew", he muttered, the begin of a plan starting to form in his head. He had to talk to his wife.

They were startled out of their thoughts by a soft pop announced the presence of Dobby in the room who told them dinner was ready, so they stood up and went eating, still thinking of that conversation.

* * *

Some days later, Harry finally had the opportunity to talk with Ginny without eavesdroppers.

"Finally some time alone. I swear, I was going mad!", Ginny complained as she clung to his arm.

"Yeah", Harry muttered while thinking of the best way to bring up the subject of breaking up. "Let's get to work".

"You know, this is such a romantic moment", Ginny trailed off minutes later and Harry stared stupidly at her wondering what was romantic about degnoming the garden of the Burrow.

"Oh, come on Harry! Don't be an idiot!", she snapped when he didn't respond. "I gave you plenty of hints already".

"Uh, hints? About what?", he asked bewildered.

"Oh, for Godric! When will you ask me to marry you? Mum has almost finished planning our wedding already and you had yet to ask me! We've been together for a long time and everyone is waiting!", she almost yelled showing a bit of the famous Weasley temper.

"And who exactly said we will marry? And so soon? you're still going to school!", Harry asked getting angry himself at the notion of others deciding his life yet again.

"E-v-e-r-y-o-n-e", she spelled, dismissing his anger with a wave of her hand as unimportant. "I won't be the first girl who marries while still at school. It's not unheard of, you're such a muggleborn at times!"

Harry sighed and counted to ten to keep his calm. "Look Ginny-", he began but was interrupted by his girlfriend who didn't like his condescending tone.

"Oh no. I don't want to hear anything other than you asking me to marry you", she almost ordered and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I won't", he replied without hesitation.

Apparently it was the wrong thing to say at the moment because she started yelling accusing him to be a cheater, a liar and more. Harry responded in kind and equally loud. It escalated from simple discussion to big fight in seconds. As if that wasn't enough, their argument was heard from the occupants of the house who went out to see what was happening.

Molly was the first to ask while she eyed her baby girl red in the face and with big tears in her eyes. "What have you done to my little baby, young man?"

"Nothing", he clipped, angry at her accusing tone. "I merely said I'm not ready to marry and refused to ask her hand. She didn't like my reply".

"You call that nothing?! She has been in love with you since she was little, the least you can do now is transform her dream in reality by marring her. Your parents would be so disappointed by your behaviour", she chided.

That last sentence was the final straw for Harry. "I wouldn't know that, would I? They died when I was one year old. However I think they would approve of my decision since I know they believed people should marry only if in love with each other. I won't make both myself and Ginny unhappy by making a hasty decision because I was pressured by others who have too many expectations on me". That said he strode out of the propriety and apparated away, but not before saying one last sentence. "To clarify, I'm breaking up with you, Ginny".

Harry landed in front of the door of Grimmauld Place, but instead of entering as it was his original intention, he decided on taking a walk to the park nearby. In the house there was a pregnant woman and he didn't want to stress her with his problems more than the strict necessary. Moreover he was still pretty angry from the discussion, and didn't want to take off his bad mood on Tonks or Remus.

He returned home an hour later, visibly calmer.

"Harry!", a shrill voice full of worry greeted him just a second before he found himself engulfed in a dead hug by a young pregnant woman with dark hair changing repeatedly to an angry red.

He glanced at Remus, who had calmly followed his wife at a more sedate pace, in a silent question.

From the look on the man's face, Harry knew he wouldn't like the answer. Remus' behaviour concealed all his fury, betrayed only by the amber colour of his eyes.

"We have received several floo calls, mostly by an irate Molly and some even by Albus, demanding to talk with you. When we told them that we haven't seen you at all today, they explained us what happened at the Burrow. They wanted us to make you see your errors and rethink about your, and here I quote, 'absurd egoistical decision'. Naturally we fully support you and told them so, so they started insulting and berating us instead, quite upsetting Dora. So I closed the floo, then you arrived".

While Remus explained what happened during his absence, they moved to the living room where they sat comfortably on the sofa, with Tonks on Harry's lap. Harry then proceeded to comforting the future mother with hushing sounds and sweet words until she finally calmed down.

"Blame it on the hormones of a pregnant woman", she excused her unusual behaviour while wiping her tears with a hand.

"Sorry to cause so many troubles. It wasn't my intention", Harry apologized bowing his head.

"Don't you dare feel guilty now!", Tonks admonished him. "If there is somebody who should apologize for their behaviour and their harsh words is that.. that woman! Merlin! She sounded like our dear Walburga, I swear", she complained and was rewarded by a wide smile from Harry at the picture. "I'll go take a nap now. This baby is driving me crazy".

The two men watched her go and talked for a while more before calling a night.

* * *

The weeks after the fight passed quietly for Harry. His friendship with Ron and Hermione didn't end as Harry had feared having broke up with Ginny, and Harry was happy to know that they understood his reasons. Even Ron agreed with him, Harry was surprised to note.

For the first time in a long while, Harry thought that life was really good.

That was true until he found himself alone with a pregnant woman in labour and her husband nowhere to be found.

"Shite! I'll kill that bastard when I see him next!", Tonks swore when another contraction hit her.

"Oh Merlin", Harry panicked. "Who do I need to call? I don't know what to do, Tonks".

"My mother! Argh!", she yelled through the pain. "She knows what to do".

"OK, you stay here and don't move". She gave him a look that said 'and where do you think I'll go in this condition?'. "Yes, right, sorry", he apologized and went to call Andromeda.

After that, things proceeded pretty quickly. Andromeda came immediately when Harry called her and assisted her daughter until Ted Tonks, Harry and Remus, who had arrived just after his mother in law, heard a baby cry some hours later.

"Well it seems you are a father now", Harry smiled at Remus.

The three men entered the room where Tonks was and watched as the new mother took the baby from Andromeda.

"He's a little boy", she said as she showed the bundle in her arms to her husband.

"He's the most beautiful baby I ever saw. Thank you. I love you", he kissed her.

"What's his name?", Harry asked curiously.

"Theodore Lupin. Teddy in short".

"It suits him".

* * *

"That's madness, Remus!", Harry exploded.

It was the day of his birthday and he was sitting in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place with the Twins, Luna and Remus. When they had asked him if they could talk, he had found it strange but brushed off the feeling and followed them. They had sat at the table and explained him a plan that they thought brilliant. For him it was only crazy at a new level.

"No, cub. Have you read the Prophet today?", the man asked.

"Uh? No, why?".

"Because, dear brother-", started a twin.

"- they had just approved another law-", continued the other.

"-against magical creatures-"

"-all magical creatures, dear brother, not only dark ones-"

"-oh yes, veelas, centaurs, merpeople, goblins and others.-"

"-The law says that they must be censured and controlled-"

"-they must register themselves as creatures at the Ministry".

Harry could only gape at them all, in total disbelief.

"Albus voted for the law", Luna added in her dreamy tone.

"Teddy also is considered a creature, we have to act quickly", Remus said with sadness.

"Oh shit! They're crazy! They provoked a new war!", Harry whispered when their words sank in.

"Yes, we went to Gringotts today for business-", Fred told him.

"-and they were in a frenzy-"

"-totally angry. They were armed with weapons from head to toe".

"Holy crap!". The twins nodded.

"So you thought of a plan to change all this. Tell me again what it was", Harry asked when he understood the gravity of the situation.

"It's simple.", Remus answered him. "The twins here have accidentally invented a new type of time-turner during one of their experiments for a new prank. You will use it to go back in time of years and change the future in better. The twins will go with you because the device can function only if used by them also".

"This is big, Remus. If I go back and change the past, what will happen to this present?"

"It will cease to exist, silly", Luna replied as if talking of the weather and not something so serious.

Harry could only blink at her.

"And you will take Teddy with you", Tonks ordered when she entered the room with the baby asleep on her arms, surprising everyone inside.

"What?"

"Are you sure, Dora?"

"I've never been so sure, Remy. Harry is Teddy's godfather and I can't think of a person more suited than him to take care of our son. I won't let our cub grow up in this world as it is now", she said without any trace of doubt. "Please, take our son with you", she pleaded.

"You will a great father for him, Harry", Luna's voice stopped him from declining and seeing as everyone seemed to agree with the idea, Harry nodded. Their present wasn't safe for Teddy to live and he as his godfather had the duty to protect him in every possible way.

However the decision of going back in the past presented other problems and Harry voiced them. "We need new names, and new looks. We are too recognizable as Weasleys and Potters, we can't rise questions about our identity. We also need money, so we must talk with the goblins and find an agreement now that they're on the warpath. We will have to find a suitable job and..."

The rest of the day was spent making plans and sharing ideas. A trip to Gringotts solved many of their problems since the goblins were agreeable to collaborate with someone who had always showed them respect.

For dinner they were ready. The goodbyes were full of tears and recommendations and hugs. Then Harry, with Teddy in his arms, and Fred and George were whisked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**\- CHAPTER TWO -**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

It was early morning when three young men carrying a little boy entered the hall of Gringotts.

"Wow. Nothing really changed in years here! Look, everything is the same", exclaimed the one with the baby in his arms.

"Yeah, even Tom and his Cauldron aren't changed.-"

"-It's scary if you think about it. We're in-"

"-1964 now, almost forty years in the past.-"

"**Scary thing**", the twins ended together.

Harry chuckled at their antics, thinking that the bank and the Leaky Cauldron weren't the only two things that wouldn't change with the time.

The trip through Time had landed them in the same place from where they had left in the future. The park near Grimmauld Place Number 12 hasn't remained the quite the same through the years and they found themselves a little lost trying to exit it. In the beginning the plan was to apparate to the Leaky Cauldron and pay for a room for the night, but the trip had left them a 'little' ill and in the end they decided against it 'cause the risk of splincing themselves was pretty high and even the twins weren't so stupid as to try it. Instead they called for the Knight Bus, not their best solution in terms of safety, but better than walking there in the middle of the night. Arrived at their destinations a little more ill than before and grateful to be still alive, they were quick to pick a room and fall asleep with their clothes still on. The next morning they walked in Diagon Alley, unaware of the attention their looks attracted, and headed straight to Gringotts, wanting to finish what they had to do as soon as possible.

"Let's make this quick. I'm still a little unwell from yesterday", Harry announced as they approached the first counter with a goblin free while the twins agreed wholeheartedly, grimacing at the memory of that awful trip trough time.

"Good morning. We want to talk with the Director, please", Harry greeted politely.

The goblin sneered and told them off for wasting his time with unreasonable requests since the Director was clearly too busy to meet some unknown stupid presumptuous wizard.

"Very well, then. If you think someone of the Peverell family is too low to do business with you and your bank, then I think we can go elsewhere, right?", Harry asked in a flat tone to the twins who smirked knowingly at their dark haired friend, enjoying very much the fearful expression on the goblin's face at the thought of probably having lost a client so rich.

"Wait!", the goblin almost shouted attracting the attentions of the people nearby intent in their own business. "I'm sure that if you give me the time to explain correctly the situation to the Director, he will receive you today, Mr Peverell. You don't need to go elsewhere, we'll be happy to discuss business with you", and with that he left in search of the Director without waiting a reply from them in fear of what they could say.

Nobody noticed a pair of eyes watching the scene with keen interest and a little of stupor and leaving just after. They had news to give to their Master.

After only two minutes of waiting, the goblin was back and ushered the three young wizards to the Director's office, the only room guarded by four fully-armed goblins. The office was spacious with walls covered by various types of weapons, all finely decorated with gems and elaborated precious metal. To contrast the walls, the desk and chairs were extremely simple and of little value. It was clear what goblins treasured more.

Unsurprisingly for Harry and the twins who already knew his identity, the Director sitting behind the desk was young and fully armed. His face showed no expression whatsoever and his whole demeanour screamed power.

While the three wizards studied the office and its occupants, the Director did the same with his new guests.

He instantly recognized who the leader of that little group was and assumed that the young man was Mr Peverell. The Director was pleased to note that the same man was also the most powerful wizard he had ever met, although he seemed to lack the arrogant and superior air most wizards carried. A fact that surprised the goblin in a good way because, maybe, he would gain more from their business. He noted that the man in question had dark long silky hair with streaks of blue disposed in a way that showed perfectly his left earring. They contrasted perfectly with his pale complexion, that exalted his emerald eyes. His expression talked of an hard life and wisdom beyond his years. He was slim and not very tall, although he seemed very agile and used to run and move really fast.

The other two men, instead, were clearly twins. Tall and muscled, they weren't built for running but they were undeniably strong and they knew it. They had dark hair with streaks of red and blue eyes with hints of violet, pale skin. They moved in tandem, without thought. They gave the impression to love a good laugh, even when they showed wisdom beyond their years, and the Director wondered what had happened to them to make them grow up so fast.

On the other hand, the last member was a mystery. There wasn't any doubt that the baby was a metamorphomagus if the times he changed colour of his hair and eyes was any indication. However his eyes always held a touch of amber, sign that he has been involved with werewolves.

"Good morning, Director. Thank you for receiving us today", Harry greeted the goblin, distracting him from his thoughts.

"Morning, Mr Peverell. They told me you wanted to discuss business with me".

"Yes, but we think it's in our best interests that you read this letter first. We hope it can clear many things, Director Ragnok", Harry said and offered the sealed letter to the goblin, who didn't show his shock when they said his name, fact that no wizard knew, he was sure.

"Very well", Ragnok replied and proceeded to read the most shocking letter he had ever read. First of all he was the one who wrote it, since nobody and no spell could reproduce his handwriting. Second, the story told in the letter was unbelievable, if not for the fact that he would never joke or lie about things so serious. So the story must have been real. Third, he was sure he had never wrote such a letter in the past, so it must come from another time.

"So, you're telling me this letter and you come from the future?", he asked after he had read it and motioned his guards to stay still.

"Yes"

"How did you managed to go back years?"

"An experiment gone wrong resulted in the creation of a different and more powerful time-turner"

"Are you here to change the future?"

"If possible. The persecution of werewolves was only the beginning, other magical beings would follow them in the same fate. Voldemort killed and ended most of the pureblood families that sided against him and exterminated many muggleborns and halfbloods. He was immortal and completely crazy, nobody was able to stop him, or stopped him when it was still possible. Everything was going to end for our world. We want to change that. This is why we chose to be Peverells. It was a powerful family in politic and economy, everyone respects them. I am their direct descendent", Harry explained before Ragnok could reply saying that changing the past had dire consequences for the future.

"And them? Who are they, Mr Potter?", Ragnok asked indicating the twins.

"Please, call me Mr. Peverell. There are other Potters alive now", Harry replied and the Director nodded in agreement. "The twins are, no, were Weasleys. Before coming here, I blood-adopted them in the Peverell family".

"The red hair? No glamour can remain active inside this building, and a blood-adoption doesn't change your aspect too much", the Director inquired.

"Well.. that would be my fault. I used parcelmagic. We found a book in the Black library that explained how parcelmagic can be removed only by other parcelmagic. We thought it was our best solution to our problem. We don't want to be asked why we look like Potters or Weasleys, we wouldn't know how to respond without raising suspicion", Harry answered.

"Glad to know this flaw in our security", the goblin said flatly causing Harry and the others to sigh in relief since it didn't seem like they would take action against them for deceiving them. "The baby? Who is he?", Ragnok continued.

"My godson, born from a werewolf and a metamorphomagus", Harry replied interpreting the question in the right way as the nod from the goblin indicated.

"Very well, you told exactly what I wrote in the letter. I asked you those questions to see if I can trust you as the other me did", he paused. "I can".

The twin and Harry grinned happily. Now they could start talking about business, finally. The interrogation was over and they had passed the test with top marks.

As if on clue, the tension present in the room from the start vanished suddenly and the small group discussed for the next hours on how to proceed with their plan.

* * *

"Thank Merlin they didn't kill us when they discovered we were using glamours!", Harry commented as he ate lunch, having already fed little Teddy.

"You missed the look on-"

"-the guards' faces, dear bro'.-"

"-Scary thing, that one-"

"-But the boss stopped them."

"Uh, yes, but in the end everything went well, no?", Harry asked sheepishly, knowing very well how much he had risked.

"Next time, advise us, poor fellows, beforehand,-"

"-so we can make our will in time.-"

"-Just in case, you know", the twins joked grinning.

"Prats!", Harry replied with a small smirk at their antics.

"**Someone has to be!**", they intoned together.

Harry merely huffed. "Yeah, yeah. If you have finished eating, why don't we explore around a bit and then head home? I'm still feeling unwell from the trip and the Bus and goblins didn't help. I need to rest", Harry said yawning.

"Then why don't you pick Teddy and go ahead home?", the first twin asked.

"We'll do the exploring around-", George continued.

"-and you take a nap with your little-"

"-adorable godson."

When they saw Harry wanted to protest, they put Teddy on his arms and ushered him towards the floo, threw the powder, called the destination and pushed him through before he could think of protesting. Then they went out in the Alley for a little exploring in the patented twins' way.

That day in Diagon Alley exploded chaos and nobody, neither the aurors nor the witnesses or the victims, ever found who did it. However what everyone agreed on was that they would remember that day and the pranks played for a long long time, while parents prayed their kids wouldn't try them in future, for their sanity, if nothing else.

* * *

Meanwhile, miles away from the increasing chaos in the Alley, Harry was putting down Teddy on his little bed.

The nursery he had chosen for his godson had a forest painted on the walls and a starry night sky on the ceiling. It wasn't overly spacious, but was well furnished and connected with a door to the master's suite. Said suite was decorated with dark blue and silver colours and had the biggest bed Harry had ever seen in his whole life. In front of the bed was a sitting area with a cozy sofa and warm fireplace. On the opposite direction, a door led to a small balcony with a suggestive view of the garden and the forest around.

As he explored a bit around, Harry found that the third floor, where the suit was located, contained also four other bedrooms for family's members, a part of the library and the master's private studio, done in dark green and gold.

On the second floor, instead, were located the guests' rooms, another smaller study and the rest of the library with its wide windows.

Wanting to know what there was on the first floor, since he didn't pay attention before when he arrived, Harry took his time to look around to his heart's content. He saw the floo room where he had almost landed on the carpet when he had exited the fireplace, a formal dining area connected to a formal parlour and a ballroom to one side of the main hall. The other side, instead, was dedicated to the family and everything was more cozy and informal. There was a smaller dining room near a war and comfortable living room. Then, as the last room on the floor, Harry found a large and well furnished kitchen in light colours with a round table for the breakfast.

Satisfied, Harry decided to see how was the potion lab on the floor below and if one of the storerooms could be changed in a secure training room. To his relief, the potion lab seemed well stored with various ingredients and protected against explosions and failed experiments by a set of goblin wards. Near it, there were two storerooms, one of which was big enough to become a perfect training room after a bit of work and warding here and there. At the end of the corridor, two doors led to a wine cellar on the left and a room were stood the stone full of runes that maintained all the defensive and offensive wards of the property. To his astonishment, Harry discovered that on it hadn't worked only wizards, but also the goblins and elves, if he remembered correctly his studies on the subject he had done in his free time while still at school, because it fascinated him.

Happy with his house and its protections, Harry went to his room to take a little nap for a few minutes without any worry for the security, while he waited for the twins to return. Little did he know that he would wake up, with a warm feeling in his chest, only to the perfume of a delicious dinner and the sound of faint laughter when outside was already dark.

He went downstairs and followed the laughter to the kitchen where he found the twins preparing the table and joking with Teddy, who must have woken up without him noticing. That was a mistake he intended to not repeat in future.

"So? How was your trip in Diagon Alley? How much it had changed?", he asked the twins, curious to know the answer.

"Some shops are different-", one twin began innocently.

"- but Madam Malkin and Ollivander are still the same", the other twin ended also innocently.

Harry grew suspicious. "What did you do?", he asked in a warning tone.

"**Nothing! We swear! Only small pranks here and there. Nothing serious**", they intoned together.

"For the love of Merlin, Circe and Morgana!", Harry exclaimed exasperated, wanting to be angry with the two prankster but not succeeding, as the small smile was indication. "What pranks?", he asked, defeated.

"Oh, nothing much.-"  
"-pink with orange polka dots robes,-"

"-electrical blue or fluorescent yellow hair,-"

"-big red clawn-like nose,-"

"-penguin-like walking,-"

"-only the usual".

Harry could do nothing but laugh until he had problems breathing. The twins would never change.

* * *

Just when Harry was enjoying immensely the new life and thought that everything was going better than in his previous life; far far away, another man was finding out how years of plans and machinations could be disrupted by unexpected appearances.

"Are you sure you heard correctly? That Family was thought extinct hundreds of years ago", the older man asked in an angry tone to the quivering figure on the floor.

"Yes, Master. I was near when the _goblin_ shouted. Nobody could have mistaken it", despite being terrified by the anger showed by his Master, the figure sneered as he said _goblin_, like it was a sin just talking of said creatures. For him they didn't even have the right to exist and the day they would cease to pollute the world he lived in would be the best day of his life.

"You bring me bad news, my boy, very bad news, but important ones nevertheless. For this, in my magnanimous clemency, I won't punish you as you clearly deserve. I've always told you I don't want to hear bad news", the old man said in a grandfatherly voice and the fearful man on the floor sighed in relief, before apologizing profusely for bringing such a detestable news. "Now go. Before I change my mind", the bearded man ordered and watched as the other almost leapt out the door trying to exit as fast as possible.

Before his follower was too far away to hear, he warned him. "Next time, don't disappoint me again. You won't like the consequences".

His duty as fearful but just Master done, the old man sat down behind his desk in his office at the top of the tower.

The appearance of a descendant of such a powerful Family worried him greatly and he couldn't shake the feeling that this new player would bring trouble for him and his plans. He had no doubt that this new man would be a key player in the events future. That fact, more than anything, angered him. He had spent years upon years to perfect those plans and the thought of someone, appeared out of nowhere, with the power to destroy everything he had worked so hard on, didn't sit well with him.

He had started planning from a young age on how to conquer the magical world, and for a period he had even let his lover carry his plans out, to see out successful they were. That hadn't gone well. His lover had made great mistakes, changing some of the plans, in his quest for power and had almost ruined everything, so, with a hint of regret for such power going to waste, he had stopped him. In the middle of the night, covered by the darkness, he had stupefied him while he was sleeping on his bed unaware and imprisoned him in one of the most feared places on Earth. The next day, in a stroke of ingenuity, he had started the rumour that he had defeated the man only after a long and difficult duel. Journalist and gossipers did the rest.

From that moment on, his fame and popularity only increased with time. His words were law. Everyone sought him out for advise. He was respected. He had power.

Naturally the new situation he found himself in called for a change of plans and change they did, with great success. Until..

Until the day he met someone, still young, with powerful magic and dangerous charisma. He almost had an heart attack on the spot. There he was, in front of someone who could easily destroy him one day. It went without saying that he immediately started plotting of a way to put him out of the game.

It had been more difficult than expected. The boy was unusually intelligent for his age and saw through his machinations, responding in kind. He protected himself by surrounding himself with powerful allies. What the man had feared the most was happening just in front of his eyes and he could do nothing to stop it, so he waited and prayed.

Years later, the boy finally did a mistake, a great mistake. The man could still win. It would require skill, patience, manipulations and more, but he could win.

That was what he had believed until minutes before, when his loyal follower brought him that news.

"Damn! I was so near this time!", he muttered angrily to himself. "Maybe I can manipulate him", he wondered. "I must play carefully my cards. In the end, I will win and they will be dead", he smirked evilly.

* * *

After having taken a deep breath to calm his racing heart, the blonde-haired man knocked lightly at the door, grimacing at the loud noise that simple touch created. That didn't bode well for his future.

"Enter!", a sweet and calm voice ordered from the other side of the door. The man shook in fear. Sweet and calm was definitely bad, very bad.

Hiding his fear, he squared his shoulders and with the head held high and secure steps he entered the room.

"To what do I owe your interruption, Abraxas?", a young man with dark hair and red eyes asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I apologise for the interruption, my Lord, but I heard disconcerting news when I went to Diagon Alley today and thought you must be informed of the recent events", the blonde replied while bowing.

"Very well. Let's listen to this news, then. But first", the Lord drawled as he took out his wand. "Crucio!", he shouted in rage and smirked when the man on the floor started screaming in pain. "Disobedience must be punished, you know".

After five long minutes of excruciating torture, the Lord ended the curse, to the extreme relief of the blonde who was still convulsing on the floor.

"Tell me the news. Be quick and pray it's really important or I will end your life. I don't have time to waste!"

"Y-yes, m-my L-lord", the blonde stuttered for the effects of the curse he had been put under. "When I went to Diagon Alley today, I heard two people talking of something that had happened in Gringotts in the morning. What they told had left me shocked. It seems that a descendant of the Noble and Ancient House of Peverell had made his appearance in the bank today and requested to speak privately with the Director", the blonde explained.

"Peverell, you said? How interesting", the Lord murmured. "What do you know of this Family?", he inquired.

"If my memory doesn't deceive me, my Lord. The Peverells were one of the most powerful and feared Families. They were believed extinct when Aidan Peverell died of mere dragon pox in 1798 without heirs. Until then they had been actively involved in politics and some wise investments allowed them to increase their fortune tenfold. They had always been respected by light, neutral and dark families".

"So this man can be a great asset to our cause", the Lord replied. "Gather informations on this new Peverell and see if he is on our side or if he can be swayed. I want him among my ranks. Failure is not allowed, remember. Now go", he ordered and the other man exited the room after bowing.

Door securely closed, the blond leaned against the wall for support. For a moment, he had really believed he would not exit alive from the room.

When he had decided to follow his Lord and be marked by Him, he had firmly believed that it was the right thing to do. Now, he wasn't so sure any more. The Lord was becoming crazier as time passed and he didn't know how to stop it or why it was happening in the first place. The lord has always been extremely secretive on his life and whatever he did or happened to him was linked to His life. He was sure of it since it all started when His eyes changed colour and became crimson.

"It's time for a little research. Maybe Theodore can help", he muttered to himself as he left the corridor to write an important letter to his friend. After all it was also in his best interest to find a solution to that problem. A crazy Lord meant pain and death and failure. It wasn't admissible.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Hi!**

**I want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews. It helps me greatly to know your opinion on the story and what you think is not good.**

**If you have questions, just ask. I'll try my best to reply.**

**I hope you liked the chapter.**

**Until next time, bye**


	3. Chapter 3

\- CHAPTER THREE -

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"**Morning Harry!**", the twins shouted merrily at breakfast. They sat at the table at each side of where Teddy had been placed and started eating while chatting happily with their friend.

"What has you in so deep thought?", Fred asked minutes later when Harry failed to respond for the third time to their question.

"Uh?", Harry looked at them confused.

"You weren't paying attention-"

"- you were in La La world".

"Sorry guys. I didn't even noticed it. I was thinking about you, truthfully", Harry replied.

"Oh Harry,-"

"-We didn't know you had feelings-"

"For us. We're honoured and it-"

"Breaks our hearts to tell you that-"

"Unfortunately you're not our type-"

"**You're too small for us**".

During all their speech, Harry had sat stunned and only when they said the last sentence he managed to react. "I'm not so small!", he shouted, only to blush profusely a second later when the implications of hat he said hit him as the twins laughed.

"No! I didn't mean it that way", he groaned to the two still laughing twins.

"Which way?", Fred inquired smirking.

"Are you not smaller than us?", George continued.

"Yes, but you misunderstood", Harry tried to explain still red and failed miserably.

The twins adopted a sad expression. "**Oh dear Merlin!**", they intoned with fake shock. "**We're sorry Harry, we didn't know you were small there. We promise to not tell anyone. Your secret is safe with us**".

"Don't you dare say it's small, because I assure you it's not!", Harry shouted at them, too caught up in protecting his dignity as man to pay attention to either twin's grin. Said boys only laughed harder than before clutching their stomachs. Harry went tomato-red and buried his face in his hands in embarrassment only to go for his wand a second later and cast two stinging hexes at them to make them stop enjoying his plight so much.

He had been secretly relieved when he had discovered that the abuse he had suffered hadn't affected that area of his body, that he couldn't keep his mouth shut when the twins implied that. He was proud of that part of his body, just as he was proud of his emerald eyes or his agility and reflexes. It was something good that he did have and others didn't. He just wished that the next time such a subject would come up, he would keep his mouth damn shut.

"Stop it", he pleaded. "Didn't you want to know what had me thinking about you earlier?", he asked in hope to make them forget that embarrassing conversation as they massaged their butts.

The twins looked at him, glanced at each other and relented.

"Good", Harry relaxed. "I think you ought to change your names, and maybe it's safer for me doing it too".

"Why?", George asked confused.

"Well. Your twin uncles are still alive now, right? And you were called after them, being you twins like them, right? We can't have people suspect you have a connection with them and it would be extremely suspicious if you present yourselves with the same names", he explained.

When they had decided on the plan of going back, nobody had thought of the names being a problem. Only the surnames had been changed for obvious reasons. That had been a huge mistake on their part. People would ask questions about their names if they presented themselves with them. So the only possible solution was to change them in a way that would make doing those connections impossible.

It appeared that the twins reached the same conclusions of Harry, because a minute later they nodded in agreement, now completely serious.

"Have you an idea for your name?".

"Yes. I thought of changing only a little my first name and completely the second. Hadrian Blake Peverell. What do you think? Harry can still be used as a nickname for Hadrian", Harry replied.

"Good choice. It fits you, more than Harry James that was a little plain if you ask me", Fred commented and George nodded approvingly.

"It's your turn now".

"Right. I think I will choose Castor Ethan Peverell", Fred answered and received approving nods from the other two.

"I will be Damon Riley Peverell", George announced after a bit of thinking.

"Wonderful! Our little boy here can be Theodore Orion Peverell", Harry exclaimed and after a moment of thought continued. "Better inform Gringotts about the change, I don't want problems in future with our vaults or documents. We'll make a brief stop there before doing some shopping, this house has the furniture but we still need new and proper clothes and maybe a house elf will be useful. Let's go prepare".

"Don't forget all the stuff for our little boy here", George added while Fred picked up little Teddy to dress him up for the day.

* * *

Tobias Snape was not a happy man that day. Elieen Prince, his wife from merely five years, recognized immediately all the signs of danger.

Her husband had returned home in the morning from an important meeting with some prestigious man without a satisfied smile on his face. She knew he had gone out drinking and gaming the entire night by the way he smelled when he had passed her in the hallway. So the meeting had gone terribly bad, she deducted. Moreover he hadn't greeted her when he saw her at the door, but he had just walked briskly to his study, locking the door. That was the worst sign of all. If he went to his study and locked the door, that meant he didn't want her to see him drinking at home when he was already drunk, with the possibility for her to stop him in a way or the other, and when that happened, he became more violent than usual. A very bad sign for her and her little son.

She trembled in fear of what would happen soon. She was too used by then to her husband's violent behaviour. How many times she had ended up with broken bones or ugly scars? How many times she had been forced to have sex with him under threats of what would have happened if she refused? How many times she had been impotent to stop him from harming her little Severus? How many times she had cursed the day she had met him?

She closed her eyes in repulsions and indignation at that memory.

It had been the day of her graduation from Hogwarts. She and her friends had decided that a little fun was in order to celebrate the day, so they went to a small wizard club to drink and dance. She had been enjoying the evening greatly, but all that dancing had left her a little thirsty so she had approached the bar and took a seat, waiting for the barman to notice her. She had had no desire to shout again in all that chaos. That had been her first great mistake. She had been noticed by a man, not much older than her since she didn't recognized him from her Hogwarts' days. With some clever and sweet words he had managed to pay for her drink and have a date with her the next day. She hadn't seen anything suspicious. He had been handsome and fascinating, sweet and caring even if maybe a little dark sometimes. Just her type. From that night on, they had met for other five times, before starting dating officially. After that she had spent seven whole months in complete bliss. She had felt so loved, cared and safe with him that she hadn't thought twice before saying yes when he had proposed. The wedding had taken place the week later, he hadn't wanted many people to attend.

Then hell had started.

The abuse had begun the next day. It had been just a simple slap on the cheek. She had thought nothing of it. Then it had been a shove. Then the words. A push. A punch. Belts and whips. Burns. Broken bones and cuts. Curses, spells and Dark magic. Then the forced sex. Because of that it hadn't taken him much to get her pregnant.

Then it had stopped. She had seen hope. She had became happier and happier. No thought of abortion had crossed her mind. Her husband had abused her no more, why would he do it to their little innocent baby once he was born?

She snorted remembering her naivety. How wrong she had been! If only she hadn't been so blind by her love for him, by that freedom so long desired from that hell, by her stupidity.

She had seen the truth too late. The baby, her little sweet Severus, had already been born when hell had started again to never stop.

Three years later, even her Severus had become his victim.

That last thought reported her to the present. Her baby was in great danger and she had to hurry.

Quickly, she went upstairs and knocked at her son's room four times, then she left and sat down on the sofa in the living room waiting with resignation and fear for her fate.

"Severus is safe", she murmured time and time again to scrape up a bit of courage. She knew she was right. Four knocks had always been their signal for when Tobias was more dangerous than usual. Every time it happened, she would give Severus the signal and he would hide himself in the cupboard in the back of his closet. Tobias was sadistic, dangerous and violent, but he was also slow of mind. He had never discovered that hidden space, and never would.

"Bitch, come. I need some release", an angry and lecherous voice commanded and she shuddered in repulsion and fear. Nevertheless she moved quickly to follow him. Nothing good had ever happened when she had made him wait, he would be only more violent. She could only hope that this time he would not search for their son or find him and unleash his anger on him. Every day that passed that possibility became more and more real. The thought of running away with her little son crossed her mind again as she walked in their bedroom and closed the door. She shook her head to clear her head from such dangerous thoughts and surrendered herself to her husband. There was nobody willing to help her and her son.

Meanwhile, in another room not far away, a little boy hugged tightly his knees to his chest.

He winched at the pain that flared from the dark bruise he had gotten only the day before without his mum's knowledge. His father had given it to him because he had been too noisy when walking. It was to teach him to not repeat the same mistake, he had explained with a cruel smile.

Severus had never believed him. He knew his father was a bad man. What he didn't know was how to help his mum to get rid of him. He scrunched his little nose in thought. When that man wasn't home, he and his mum would talk for hours about what a life without him could mean for them. No fear of beatings and violence, playing with friends, no bruises, new clothes without holes, no nightmares, presents at his birthdays. Smiles and happy days.

He wanted that man gone from their lives.

With his mind made up, he did what he was best at: make a plan. He was still young but he had a sharp mind, so he had always enjoyed making new plans. It was his way of playing since he wasn't allowed any toy to play with like other children.

If he was too little to help his mum, then he had to find someone bigger than him to help them. He waited until he heard his father go out before exiting the cupboard. He quickly took parchment and ink and wrote down a few sentences in his best handwriting. When he finished half an hour later, he inspected the letter with cynical eye, like he once saw an adult do, and grimaced. He wasn't happy to have such bad handwriting, it made hard to read what was written, but he couldn't do better. He was still too inexperienced. He hoped that with a bit of effort whomever received it would be able to read it. He run to where the family's owl was, tied the letter to his leg and sent him off. Owls knew whom the letters were addressed to. His mum had told him so. Then he returned to his room, paying attention to not being seen or heard by his Father and took a book to read while he waited, hidden again in the secret cupboard.

* * *

"Abraxas, my friend, welcome to my humble house", Lord Nott stood up from his chair to greet his old friend. He had received earlier that day his letter regarding a delicate discussion about a matter of great interest for both of them. His curiosity piqued, he had wasted no time in sending an affirmative reply for a meeting later that same morning. Nobody had ever said that Lord Nott was patient man, even if he had been the perfect Slytherin during his school days.

"Theodore, I'm glad to see you well. How has been your day so far?", the blonde inquired respectful of old pureblood traditions.

"Don't you dare go all pureblood and formal with me, Abraxas. If you fear of being heard by unwanted ears, you can relax. We're alone now here, since my dear wife went out for a bit of shopping", Theodore reprimanded his friend. "Furthermore, we are in my private study where a full set of privacy and secrecy charms have been added to the walls."

"Sorry, Theo, old habits die hard and I'm a bit of on edge today. It's a very delicate matter and if unwanted ears catch this I'll be dead in less than an hour", Abraxas fell tiredly on the chair near him and gulped all in one go the glass of firewhiskey offered to him.

"Morgana and Circe, Abraxas!",Theodore sbotted irritated, "Tell me everything this instant, or I swear I'll go call an healer for you because I think you lost your mind!"

"Clam down! I'm not mental, thank you very much. Still, I don't think our Lord would be pleased with us if he catches wind of this conversation. I believe that whatever he did that made his eye change colour to that blood red, had also affected considerably his sanity", Abraxas explained and Theodore paled but before he could say anything Abraxas continued. "He doesn't plan anymore his next move, He's always reading that damned book as if it had all the answers He has always searched. He curses everyone, regardless if they had failed or not their missions. And He's less powerful than before, I don't feel anymore His alluring magic when I'm near Him. Moreover, I know He plans to redo the same ritual again soon, I could read it in Hie eyes. I'm worried He'll become even more insane and kill me without reason soon. We have to do something. Search what that ritual was for and its effects and how to counteract it."

"Well, when you said in your letter of an important matter of mutual interest, never I would have dreamt of something like this. However I see your point since I noticed the same signs. I must admit, I had a bad feeling about that ritual from the start when He told us about it in the beginning and they where confirmed when I saw Him next after it. Something that can change your eyes so drastically is never good. I had a bit of training in healing some years ago and I studied that the eyes of us wizards are directly connected to our mind. An example that proves that theory is Legilimency. You need direct contact with the eyes of the victim for the spell to be successful. When something changes your eyes, than it changes also your mind because they are connected. I wonder if our Lord knows of this", Theodore explained.

"I'm sure he does not. He never took an interest in healing as far as I know. But what had me worried before your explanation was a thought I had not long ago. There was a book I read some years ago that brushed the idea of the soul residing in your head sustained by the fact that Dementors sucks it from the mouth of the victim when they give the Kiss", Abraxas countered.

"That is a fascinating idea and scary in our case. If what that book says is true than our problem is bigger than what we thought. I think a research is in order here, dear friend", Theodore concluded and received a nod of approval by the blonde.

Together they rose and went to the Nott library in hope to find some clues that could help them in their mission. The books the Nott Family had collected during the centuries were many and of all topics, so they where optimistic in their endeavour. Little did they knew there was no book that spoke of that particular ritual and that they search would prove unfruitful for many weeks to come before someone unexpected would ask them for help bringing with him the information they needed to unlock the mystery.

* * *

Diagon alley was no less packed with people than the day before, Harry noted with great dismay. He had always hated large crowds, they made him extremely uncomfortable since he first entered the wizarding world that first time with Hagrid and he was mobbed by people everywhere he went. It has been a really scary experience for an abused twelve-years-old raised with the conviction that he was nothing more than a freak. Now, the reaction of the crowd was in no way comparable to those times. People didn't stop what they were doing to stare at his forehead in search of his famous scar. However Harry was still uncomfortable in the middle of so many people and he fidgeted restlessly.

Sensing his friend's discomfort, George lead them quickly to Madam Malkin's shop, their first stop for the day. When they entered they were met with a younger version of the old matron they all remembered. Recovering quickly from the shock and stopping Fred in time with a well-placed nudge on his ribcage from saying any comment on the matter, George quickly explained what they needed and in the time of an hour they were all done and paid whit lots of bags.

Then they decided to buy all they needed to take care of a baby and rest afterwards gusting a well-earned ice-cream.

The experience in the baby shop was something they all agreed in not repeating ever if possible. All the women there had frozen a moment seeing three young men with a baby and then as if communicating telepathically mobbed them talking at the same time. This, most of all, scared greatly Little Teddy that started crying and changing hair colour. Hearing the baby crying, Harry got really mad in an instant.

"Shut up! Don't you have a minimum of decency? You mobbed us and started asking question after question, one over the other! You're scaring our little boy and also your children! You are mothers, for Merlin's sake! Act like one! Now go away before I got angry!", he reprimanded them, his magic leaking around in response to his emotions.

Scared by the angry magic they were sensing, more than for being really ashamed for their actions, the women apologized and went away quickly, some red in the faces for the way they had acted. After that, Harry calmed down Teddy with the help of Fred and George, glad that the mob-time was over with, and proceeded to buy everything needed. He took special care in choosing the toys since he never had one when little. When they arrived in front of the stuffed animals, a stag, a big black dog, a wolf and a chameleon were added almost immediately when spotted on the merchandise exposed.

"So he'll always have his parents near", Harry explained.

"But why the chameleon?".

"Tonks. She became one three months before marrying Remus. He said it was perfect for her, she being a metamorphomagus. When I asked her why she had wanted to become an animagus, she replied that now that Sirius was dead, Remus had more trouble during the full moons and she wanted to help him. It was what convinced Remus to propose to her in the end. If she could to something like that for him, then that meant she really loved him", Harry replied a little sad. He missed them all and was sad Teddy would never know his parents like he should have.

After that, the shopping went without problems and in a more sombre mood while they were thinking to the people they had left in the future.

Soon they were finished with their shopping and headed to rest a bit their tired legs. Who knew shopping was so exhausting? Silently they vowed to never accompany a woman for her shopping spree, even with the promise of a nice reward if they did.

"That was tiring", Fred exclaimed when they sat at Florean Fortesque's for their ice-cream.

"You mean scary. Those women were frightening!", Harry replied with a shudder.

"That also", George agreed.

"You were scarier, little bro'. Your magic was damn angry and powerful", Fred disagreed.

"I don't want to repeat something like that ever!"

"Teddy is still little, Harry and will need new clothes soon", George counteracted earning a groan from the other two.

"Aren't there charms to resize the clothes? We can use those for a while", Harry propose and the twins agreed eagerly. "You know we need muggle clothing also, right? I want to visit muggle London sometime I the future".

"Let's be quick then".

* * *

They arrived home when it was already time for dinner, with the twins bantering between each other and Harry carrying a sleeping Teddy. Soon the twins' banter was interrupted by a scruffy-looking owl that landed in the middle of the table.

"It looks quite menacing, if you ask me", George said after a minute of silent staring at the animal by all of them. "What are you waiting for, Harry? Take the letter, we are dying of curiosity here!"

"Alright, alright". Harry picked up the letter from the owl and started reading it aloud so the twins wouldn't complain longer. The letter was written in a child handwriting and there were many mistakes. Harry wondered why a child would write to him, since in theory nobody knew them there in the past.

_Dear Sir,_

_dad is mad again. He's really scarry. He drink drunk smell ugly. Mum said I must be quiet so he don't hear me. I must hide like when I and mum play hide and seek. If he see me he shout and I hurt bad. He is bad. He is with mum now. She always hurt when he go away again. I don't want mum hurt. Help me. I ask me owl to find a hero. You are a hero, right? Help me, please. Mum is criing now. I must hide. Come soon. I live in Spinner's End. _

_Help,_

_Thank you_

_Severus_

* * *

**A.N.**

**I hope you forgive me for this long long delay. I found a job that had me occupied most of the time and I had some family problems not yet fully resolved. I had little to no time to write. Nevertheless, I promise you, no matter how long it takes, I will always finish my stories.**

**Thank you for all your reviews, they're really wonderful.**

**Again sorry for the long wait,**

**'till next time, bye**

**ps. Yes, _Severus' father_ is a wizard in this story. A little change from canon.**


End file.
